Defining Weirdness
by Antigone.Rose
Summary: In which Annie, Troy and Abed spend a Sunday morning in their apartment. Some people might call it weird. They don't.


_A/N: Here's this because I love the weird vibe between Troy, Annie and Abed. _

_Disclaimer: If I could I would, but I don't so I won't. _

* * *

><p>It was weird, but then again, it wasn't.<p>

If you have told Annie back in high school that in three years she'd be living with Troy Barnes, she would have quite honestly cried tears of joy. Then again, back in high school Annie had been addicted to Adderall and slightly (very) insane. She had cried rather a lot.

Now, it just felt natural, living with Troy and Abed. It was easier than she had expected. It was a Sunday morning and the three were lounging lazily in Troy and Abed's blanket fort and watching movies. Some people might have called it weird. Annie didn't. They were eating popcorn, dry lucky charms and coco puffs and special drink for breakfast. Some people might have called it weird. Annie didn't.

"Pass the lucky charms." She told Troy, poking him in the side with her foot. Once upon a time, she had been in love with him. Sitting on a bunk bed with him, or even within twenty yards of him, would have literally driven her crazy. Now, remembering being in love with him made her felt both weird and sort of creepy. He was her friend and she loved him, but it wasn't the same. And that was nice.

"I think Abed has them." Troy told her, not moving from his splayed-out position on his bed. "Abed?" He asked.

"Yep?" Abed's voice sounded from the top bunk.

"Do you have the lucky charms?" Annie asked, peering up even though she couldn't see him.

"Yep." He confirmed.

"Well," Annie continued when he didn't. "Can I have them?"

"I'm eating them." He told her like it was obvious. At times, Abed really vexed her. Social cues just escaped him somehow.

"Ugh." She hauled herself up and slid off the bed. "I'm coming up, then."

"Cool." He said as she climbed up the wooden ladder on the side of their bunk beds. "Cool, cool, cool."

"Why do you do that?" She asked, pulling herself over the side and settling down next to him. He was sitting cross-legged and staring down at the TV.

"Do what?" He didn't look at her as she took the box of lucky charms away from him.

"I…" She struggled for a moment before deciding that Abed was Abed and there was no sense in trying to make sense of him. "Never mind."

"Okay." He glanced over at her for a split second before returning his attention to the TV. They were watching the original Star Wars series for what was probably the hundredth time. The only movies they watched more were the Kickpuncher series.

"You ate most of the marshmallows." Annie muttered, picking disgruntledly through the box of now mostly-rice cereal.

"I don't know why they put the other parts in." Abed commented, his voice as modulated and robotic as always. "Nobody likes them."Annie let out a little laugh at that and he looked over at her for a moment.

"I'm sure somebody somewhere likes them, Abed." She told him, dipping her hand into the box and pulling out some cereal. "And if the whole box was marshmallows, then they wouldn't be special."

"I guess." He said, but didn't sound convinced.

"It's like Star Wars." Annie looked over at his profile, still focused on the movie that he had seen literally hundreds of times. "If everybody in the galaxy was a Jedi, then the whole movie would be boring because there's no differences." She realized objectively that explaining a cereal-to-marshmallow-ratio using Star Wars as a metaphor was really _freaking_ weird. But, in that moment, Annie really didn't think so.

"See, what makes it so special is the differences." She told dragged his eyes away from the movie and looked at her. Just at her. It made her feel…_weird_. "Because, if you just had marshmallows, there'd be no droids or aliens or Princess Leia or Han Solo." Try as she might to suppress it, the memory of a certain orange-colored kiss flared in her memory and her cheeks felt hot.

"Hmmm." Abed looked at her in that weirdly intense way for a few second more and she couldn't breath. Then, he turned his attention back to the movie. "I see your point." He said, not looking at her. She faced the TV screen now to, still feeling embaressed and uncomfortably warm. "A movie of all Luke Skywalkers would't be as satisfying emotionally."

"Uh huh." She nodded, her mind still in a galaxy far, far away…(But not really that far away at all).

"But," He took the cereal box. "I still think a box of all-marshmallow cereal would be better."

She was silent at that. A moment later, Troy's voice drifted up to the top bunk. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Cereal." Said Annie.

"Star Wars." Said Abed.

"Huh." Said Troy.

Some people might have called it weird. Annie didn't.

She called it home.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Review and all that. _


End file.
